From Hatred to Friendship to Something More
by superfreakerz
Summary: AU. Orihime is the nice, beautiful girl in school; Ulquiorra is the grouch. He hated her along with everyone else. After being locked in the library over night, things between the two get better and Ulquiorra realizes he is fascinated by this one girl. A girl he used to hate.
1. Chapter 1: Locked in a Library

**Author's Note: Sooo, I haven't been on this website in a really long time! D: And if any of you have read my other story, I'm really sorry but I think I'm done with that one. I lost all ideas for it and motivation for that one! :( Buuut, I have a new one! And it's AU this time! So I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Locked in a Library

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Karakura town. Birds were chirping, kids were playing outside, and the old lady across the street was sweeping outside. It was a great morning for Orihime, Inoue to wake up to. The orange haired girl sat up in bed and cutely rubbed her eyes. She let out a just as cute yawn and got out of bed to get dressed for school. She tossed her uniform on and brushed her gorgeous hair. Orihime then left her apartment, greeted her neighbors and the lady across the street, and started walking to school.

Orihime's school was interesting. There was a type of rivalry going on between her group of friends and this group of what they called "untamed savages." Sometimes they would even call the group "arrancars." Orihime had no idea what that meant, but she figured it was some derogative word and shrugged it off. The girl never participated in the gossiping and such about the arrancars. She was too innocent and pure minded for all of that.

Orihime entered her classroom and started walking to her desk. As usual, the girl began to imagine a scenario about Ichigo- something like him dressed as a prince and saving her and confessing his love for her- and she began to space out as she walked. She accidentally bumped into somebody else while she was in her own world. Stumbling back a little, Orihime looked to see who she accidentally bumped into and it was none other than Ulquiorra, Schiffer.

The beautiful girl smiled up at him and said, "Oh! I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-kun! I didn't see you there!" She then rubbed the back of her head and giggled.

Ulquiorra glared at her coldly and hissed back, "Of course you didn't, you were too busy spacing out." He began to walk away but then said, "And do not call me that. It is simply 'Schiffer' to you or nothing at all, which is what I prefer."

Orihime watched him walk away, shocked and confused as to why he talked so harshly to her. She knew that she bumped into him but she did not see the need to talk to her like that. The girl then shrugged it off and assumed the rumors were true- Ulquiorra was nothing more than a grouch. Orihime took her seat by Tatsuki, who began to ask questions as to what just happened.

"Hey, what did that jerk say to you?" she asked in a caring and threatening way.

The orange haired girl looked at her friend and answered, "Oh, he just said not to call him 'Ulquiorra-kun' and to call him 'Schiffer' or nothing at all."

Just then, Ichigo and Rukia walked into the classroom together. Orihime had gotten used to seeing them together all the time. Sure, it upset her because she was definitely not oblivious to their feelings toward each other, even though they were. Rukia and Ichigo constantly bugged and annoyed each other, but deep down they were in love. Orihime was no idiot to not realize it. The amber haired girl truly did think that they were a cute couple, but she couldn't forget about her feelings for Ichigo. He was her first love, how was she supposed to move on from that?

Ulquiorra walked towards his desk and to his group of friends- Grimmjow, Hallibel, Stark, Szayelapporo, and Nnotria. No matter how much he denied it, these people were his friends.

"Wow, Ulquiorra, way to be a douche to that one chick!" Grimmjow said, smirking.

"Shut up, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied, taking his seat, "why does it concern you anyway?"

"It doesn't, really. But that girl is Orihi-"

"I know who she is."

"Alright, well she's friends with-"

"I also know who she is associated with."

"Alright jackass, I'm just saying good job! Now that carrot top is going to be more pissed than ever that you were rude to their 'little princess' of the group! I can't wait to see that!" Grimmjow said, letting out a maniacal laugh.

"Pathetic." Hallibel mumbled, Stark nodding in agreement.

"Hey, Inoue," Ichigo greeted with a warm smile. This, of course, sent butterflies in the girl's stomach.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san!" Orihime shouted with happiness.

"Alright class, take a seat and shut up. Class is starting now," the teacher announced.

Everybody did as they were instructed and took their seats. Orihime began to stare out of the window smiling for no reason, completely unaware that she was being watched. Ulquiorra sat in the opposite side of the room- the back right corner to be exact. He couldn't help but stare at the odd girl with amusement and fascination. How could she look so content with her life just staring outside the window? After 45 minutes, he noticed that he's been staring at her for a long time. It frustrated him. He shouldn't be interested in her. He thinks of her as trash, just like everyone else. But this time it's… different. He began to notice the way she twirled her hair-which he now wanted to do- and tilted her head side to side in a rhythmical way. Ulquiorra then brushed off his fascination towards the girl and started to listen to the lesson.

* * *

"Bye, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said as she waved her friend goodbye. School was over and now she was alone.

The orange haired girl walked back into the school and went to the library. There was a project due in the next couple of days and she needed to do some research for it. She began to search through the shelves of books for the right one to tell her what she needed for the project, but then she stumbled upon a book in the fiction section. It was a book called Kissed by an Angel and it was about a girl whose boyfriend was murdered and the killer was after her now. Orihime picked it up and skimmed through the first couple of pages. She was then hooked and sat down in the aisle and began to read the book. The girl was a fast reader surprisingly and managed to finish the whole book. Orihime then put the book back on the shelf and stood up. The library was empty. Nobody could be seen or heard. She then noticed that the lights were much dimmer than they were when she first got there. The orange haired beauty walked around in the library a little and noticed that nobody else was in there.

'What time is it?" she thought to herself. Orihime pulled her phone out of her bag and noticed that it was 11:32. 'Wait… 11:32… the library in the school is locked at 10." It took a few seconds for what had happened to finally register in her head: Orihime had been locked in the library at school.

"Holy cow I'm locked in school! Oh no! How could this have happened!?" The girl frantically ran to the door and started shaking it but it was no use. She was locked in the library for the whole night and she couldn't do anything about it. She then walked to the tables to sit down. "Great, I'm stuck in the library all alone with nothing to do."

"Who said you were alone, onna?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Orihime jumped from being startled and turned around to see Ulquiorra in the far back desk in the corner. "U-Ulquiorra-kun!? Oh, I mean uh, Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" She wondered how she didn't see him before.

"Same as you: I got caught up in my reading and lost track of time. It happens often. Are you afraid of the dark, onna?" the emerald eyed man asked without taking his eyes off of his book.

"Hey, if I can't call you Ulquiorra-kun, then you can't call me onna! I have a name, it's Orihi-"

"I know your name; I just do not care to say it. Now answer my question, onna."

Orihime sighed and answered, "Of course not! I'm not a scaredy cat!" she lied. "Wait, why are you asking if I'm afraid of-"

Just then the lights turned off and everything went pitch black. The girl let out a loud shriek, which definitely irritated the dark haired boy in the room.

"The lights turn off automatically after a while." Ulquiorra announced.

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed." Orihime replied sarcastically in a slightly trembling voice. Although Ulquiorra couldn't see it, he knew she was actually scared of the dark and was shaking.

"I thought you weren't afraid of the dark?"

"I thought you didn't want me to talk to you at all, but here we are."

Ulquiorra smirked, which luckily couldn't be seen by Orihime. "Come here, onna; you can't stand there forever."

"I can't see where you are!"

The boy sighed and got up. He walked towards the girl without bumping into any of the chairs, tables, or walls- he had been locked in the library many times, so he had gotten used to the darkness and memorized basically the whole layout of the library. When he finally approached Orihime, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Take my hand, onna." Hesitantly, she did as she was told and they walked back to his seat. They sat side by side in complete silence. Finally, Orihime let go of his hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No need to thank me," he replied.

"…Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why do you hate me?" The situation instantly became awkward and Ulquiorra stiffened up. "I know that you and your group don't like my friends, but I haven't done anything wrong to you guys… Except for bumping into you, which I really am sorry for! And for calling you Ulquiorra-kun! I am really sorry for both of those, so can you not hate me anymore?"

"What does it matter if I dislike you or not? And it is nothing personal, onna. I dislike everybody."

"Oh… Okay then…"

"I seem to have offended you."

Orihime let out a fake giggle and replied, "No, no! I'm kind of used to this sort of stuff. When I was a kid people always bullied me for my hair and-"  
"Your hair?"

"Yeah, my hair," she answered, giggling once more. "It was too long apparently and they didn't like the color, so they all bullied me and teased me. Once a bunch of mean girls cornered me and beat me up and cut my hair really short."

"…"

"So I am used to people not liking me sometimes! Sure, it can hurt being disliked for no reason sometimes, and I get confused as to why they don't like me, but it's okay! I just have to toughen up and be nice!" The girl beamed.

"I see… If it makes you feel better- even though I don't care if it does or not because your wellbeing and feelings do not concern me- out of all of these ridiculous idiots, I dislike you the least. You seem to… interest me."

Orihime smiled gently. "Thank you, Ulquiorra-kun."

"I said to not call me that."

"Ulqui-kun?"

"No."

"It's either Ulquiorra-kun or Ulqui-kun. You pick."

"…Fine. Ulquiorra-kun."

Orihime giggled. "You aren't so bad, Ulquiorra-kun."

"As are you, onna."

The two then sat in silence until Orihime fell asleep, Ulquiorra desperately wanting to twirl her hair in his fingers.

**Author's Note: So I hope you guys like the first chapter of this! I do plan on actually completing this story, unlike the last! Please review. :) I will be uploading every Monday and Friday! So stick around! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Author's Note: So this chapter I'm not sure how I feel about it. Hopefully you guys like it, though! **

Chapter 2: The Morning After

"Onna, wake up."

Orihime, who was lying on top of one of the library tables, was woken up by a familiar voice. She rolled over to see Ulquiorra sitting in the seat right in front of her, watching her.

"U-Ulquiorra!?" she cried out. "What are you doing here!?" Ulquiorra simply sighed and let her figure things out for herself. "Wait, why am I in the library!?" The girl then remembered being locked in the library after getting too caught up in a book and how Ulquiorra helped her find her way to the table in the dark. "Oh yeah…"

"Are you done now?" Ulquiorra asked impatiently.

"Yep!"

"We can go now. A janitor just unlocked the door. You need to get ready for school, don't you?"

"Oh my god, school! What time is it!?"

"6:02; you have about an hour and 15 minutes to get ready."

"Well, let's go! You have to get ready too!"

The two then left the building, trying not to be spotted. When they were in front of the school, Orihime stopped to say goodbye.

"Well, goodbye, Ulquiorra! I'll see you in class!" the girl said. Ulquiorra simply nodded and she began to run home.

'_That is one strange onna_.' Ulquiorra thought as he began to walk home. '_This is odd; I've never felt so… empty, like I do now. Interesting.'_

* * *

Orihime threw her bag onto the couch and ran into her bathroom. She quickly stripped her uniform off and then ran back to the washing machine and threw it in there. '_My clothes aren't going to be washed and dried in time! I'll be late for school today!_' Running back into her bathroom, she started her shower and got inside, letting the warm water run over her body. She began to relax and sigh with relief. _'Well, since I'm already going to be late, there is no need to rush myself!'_

After her shower, she put on her fluffy robe and went to go eat breakfast. She made herself some French toast, covered it with wasabi and jelly, and practically inhaled it. Turning the TV on, the girl sat on her couch and watched whatever show was on. 45 minutes passed and it was now 7:04 when she heard the beeping from the washing machine. School was starting in 11 minutes and her clothes just got done being washed, now they needed to be dried, so she threw them in the dryer and went back to the couch. Images of last night began to pour in her head. It was like she had a sleepover with Ulquiorra last night!

'_Last night was… nice_,' she thought to herself. _'Ulquiorra really isn't that bad of a person! I wonder why Kurosaki-kun and the others don't like him! Well, I guess he can be a little harsh, but he's not too bad!'_

Finally, it was 7:50 and her clothes were now dry. She put her uniform on, got her stuff, put her shoes on, and left for school. Arriving at about 8:05, only 50 minutes late, Orihime entered the classroom to be hit in the head by a flying piece of chalk.

"Why are you late, Miss Inoue?" her teacher, who was obviously the one that threw the piece of chalk, asked.

Orihime, who was now rubbing her forehead, looked around the room and saw Ulquiorra sitting at his desk reading a book. She wondered how he could've gotten ready so fast. "Sorry, sensei! Ulquiorra and I were locked in the library all night because we were too caught up reading and so I had to rush home and get ready and wash my clothes!"

Gasps and whispering were heard around the room. Stuff like: "Inoue-san was with Schiffer in the library? All night?" Or, "Why were they even reading together? Are they dating?" And even stuff like: "She should be with me, not that jackass!"

The teacher sighed and replied, "If that's true, then why is Schiffer here on time?"

Everybody looked at Ulquiorra. "Unlike the onna," he said, "I am able to get ready quickly."

Orihime stuck her tongue out at him and the teacher told her to take her seat.

"Alright then," the teacher began, "back to the lesson."

Unlike yesterday, Orihime actually decided to pay attention to the lecture. Jotting down notes, she was once again unaware of the intense staring from Ulquiorra. But this time, somebody did. Ichigo, Uryu, and Grimmjow caught a glimpse of what was going on. Ichigo and Uryu, as to be expected, were unhappy with it. Grimmjow simply smirked and tried to hold in his laughter. Soon, the bell for lunch rang and like always, Ulquiorra was the first out the door, but this time he was closely followed by Ichigo and Uryu.

"Hey, Schiffer," Ichigo called out calmly. "Why were you and Inoue hanging out in the library last night?"

Ulquiorra stopped walking, looked at them and answered, "Were you not listening? We were locked in there, idiot."

Uryu stepped in and said, "Look, just stay away from her alright? We saw you staring at her today in class. That's creepy, first of all. Second of all, you need to just back off."

The emerald eyed boy glared and shot back, "What if I don't want to? You two idiots do realize she is not property and that she is not yours, correct?"

Ichigo, anger rising in him, shouted just as Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Sado walked out to see them, "Of course we know she's not our property, dumbass! We are just trying to protect our friend from your psychotic group full of perverts!"

Orihime stood shocked, confused, and unsure as to what to do. "K-Kurosaki-kun, what's going on? Why are you yelling at Ulquiorra?"

"It's nothing, onna," Ulquiorra said, walking away, "If you'd excuse me now."

Once he was gone, Ichigo turned to Orihime and asked, "Inoue, do you like Schiffer?"

The girl turned a very dark shade of red. "Do I like Ulquiorra?" she repeated. "He is nice and I wouldn't mind being friends with him but uhh, no. I don't like him like that."

"You shouldn't want to be his friend either," Uryu chimed in, "him and his whole group are nothing but jerks and perverts."

"Sorry, Hime, but I actually agree with them on this." Tatsuki said.

Orihime frowned. She really wanted to befriend Ulquiorra. Rukia noticed her frown and said, "Hey guys, go easy on her. She can be friends with whoever she wants. But Inoue, those guys are trouble. Don't worry, you have us though."

The orange haired girl smiled at her companion and nodded. '_Well, I guess I can't be friends with Ulquiorra_,' she thought.

The group then went to their spot on the roof to eat lunch.

* * *

"Hey guys, guess what!" Grimmjow said as he saw Ulquiorra walking up to them. "Emo shit has a crush on the little princess!"

Nnotria and Szayelapporo started laughing while Hallibel and Stark shrugged it off and ate their lunch. Ulquiorra glared so coldly at Grimmjow, anybody passing by would be terrified.

"I do not have a 'crush' on that onna." Ulquiorra stated, sitting down next to Hallibel. "She means nothing to me. I detest her along with everyone else, including you."

"Then why were you staring at her during class, huh?"

"I was not staring at her. She is interesting, that is all."

"Sure, she is. We all know that means you just want to fuck her, am I right?"

Ulquiorra was, for some reason, angered by that statement. "No, I do not just want to engage in sexual contact with her, Grimmjow."

"What do you want to do with her then?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Shut up." Ulquiorra then sat up and threw his food away. "Even if I did hold some feelings towards that trash, it wouldn't matter anyways."

"Why not?" Stark asked.

"She obviously holds feelings for that worthless garbage, Kurosaki. I'm going to go eat in the library." Ulquiorra answered as he left the group.

* * *

"Oh! I just remembered," Orihime announced, "I forgot to actually get a book from the library for our project! I should go do that now!"

"See you later, Inoue." Ichigo said, smiling at her.

"Bye!"

Orihime entered the library, instantly thinking of what had happened last night.

"I see you are back."

The girl turned around to see Ulquiorra sitting in the same spot as the night before reading another book. "Oh, uhh, hello."

"Your friends warned you not to talk to me, correct?"

"I have to find a book."

The orange haired girl scurried off into the aisle of nonfiction books. She stood there ashamed of herself for listening to her friends about not talking to Ulquiorra. '_He may seem nice, but Kurosaki-kun and the others are probably right… He's just trouble. I need to listen to them."_ Thus, the girl quickly got the books she needed and left the library, leaving the green eyed boy sighing.

"_That onna really does hate me… But why should I care? It's not like I have feelings for her."_

**Author's Note: So yeah, it's a little short, but I hope that you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
